A dream come true
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: It has always been Tenten's dream to marry THE Neji Hyuga. When he finally asks her, she says yes. but, they have to have Hiashi approve of this. What will Tenten do, when Hiashi says Neji has to marry Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

_It's always been my dream to marry the Neji Hyuga… and it finally happened… he asked me to marry him._

"Tenten. Will you marry me?" Neji asked me, his girlfriend.

"Yes!!" I shouted and kissed him hard on the lips. I was so happy he asked. I had been waiting for such a long time. I wouldn't need my parents approval, because, well, I never knew them, and I live on **my** own, in **my** own apartment. But then again, there was Neji's uncle; Hyuga Hiashi.

...

"What's this?" Hiashi sat in his chair as me and Neji walked in holding hands.

"Hiashi-sama. This is Tenten. She's my fiancé." Neji explained. Hiashi stared at me. I wasn't sure, if it was a glare filled with hatred, a glare filled with happiness, or a glare filled with sadness. His expression was plain, neutral…

"And why did you come to me?" Hiashi looked back at Neji.

"You are the leader. I need of your approval…"

"You want my true opinion? Or what you want to hear…" Neji blinked uncomfortably and spoke:

"True opinion."

"Okay then. I don't really care. But, then again, there are consequences for marrying outside the Hyuga family…" I gulped, so loud, I think Neji and Hiashi-sama heard me.

"C-Consequences?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes. Consequences…" Hiashi stood and walked to his desk and rested his hands on it and sighed. We waited, but, Hiashi said nothing.

"Uhm, H-Hiashi-sama. Wh-What are the consequences?" I asked.

"Tenten-san, you must be branded with the same curse Neji has and-"

"WHAT?!" Neji shouted. He tightened his grasp on my hand. "H-Hiashi-sama! That's unreasonable! Why should she be branded?!"

"Because she is joining the Cadet Branch of the Hyuga clan… And because she is marrying you…" Hiashi added in.

"Uhm. Al-Alright…" I nodded. "It's okay, Neji."

"No! It's not!" Neji shouted and growled at me. I shivered, hoping that I would never have to see him look at me like that…. "I won't allow it, Hiashi!"

"You have no choice! If you wish to marry her, then she has to be sealed with the curse. Your children must share the same fate.." Neji glared at Hiashi.

"Do you think this is funny? Is this one of your sick twisted jokes?!" Neji shouted.

"C-Calm down, N-Neji…" I said quietly.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, TENTEN!" Neji shouted at me. I felt myself shrink, I blinked back a tear, and looked away…

"I… I'm… sorry…" I looked down. Neji's face filled with guilt.

"No. I mean… Tenten…" I looked up at him. He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" He whispered into my ears. I nodded. "I just got, so frustrated… I'm sorry." I nodded again.

"It's okay." He wiped a tear from my eye.

"Hiashi. I don't want this. I don't want Tenten to get a curse." Neji paused. "Me and Tenten will hold off the marriage…" I looked at him in shock.

"Wh-What?!" I stuttered in shock.

"I rather marry Tenten when a new leader arrives." Neji scoffed at Hiashi.

"…" I nodded. "I'd like that…" Me and Neji, hand in hand, walked towards the door.

"No." Hiashi stepped in front of the door. "No. Neji-san. Your time is up. You have to marry. And I have the most prettiest girl for you to marry."

"I will not marry the most prettiest girl. I will only marry the most gorgeous girl, and she is with me right now…" Neji wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"No. I don't approve of it. You will marry Hinata-sama." Neji dropped his arms from my waist. He started to shake.

"What.. Did you say?" Neji was in shock. I turned around and held his hand. It was ice cold.

"You don't want Tenten to get the curse. So, marrying Hinata is probably the best." Hiashi explained. Neji shook his head. "And then, Neji and Hinata's children will not have to be sealed with the curse either..."

"You don't have a heart! Hinata is dating Naruto! You can't… just tear them apart."

"But I can. I can do anything. I am Lord Hiashi." I stared at him.

"It's not fair. You can be Lord Hiashi, or… the Hokage, but, what you're doing is still unjust…" Hiashi glared at him. "You know I am right. Neji and I are together, yet you want to tear Neji away from me, so that he will marry someone else from the Hyuga Clan even though he doesn't love her…"

"…." Hiashi was silent. He growled and was about to charge at me, when Neji stood in front of me, stopping him.

"Stay away from her, Hiashi-sama…" Neji growled at him.

"My, my, Neji-san. If you get in my way, I might have to kill you with your very on seal. Your fate is to die by the hands of it anyways…."

"Just stay the hell away from her. I will not marry Hinata-sama. Tenten is mine." Neji spoke loudly at Hiashi. I blushed, but shook it away and walked back towards the door. Neji turned around. "T-Tenten?" I shook my head.

"It's okay…" I shook my head. "I want you to be happy, Neji."

"I'm.. I'm happy with you, Tenten…" Neji said quietly.

"I know. But I want… what's best for you. I don't want them to be placed under the same curse as yours… well, I just don't want that to happen… I don't want you to die either. Hiashi threatened to kill you with the curse. I don't want you to die. I want you to live. So, I'm doing this for you…" I bowed towards Hiashi. "Thank you for your time, Hiashi-sama. I will be leaving now…" I smiled and turned the door knob.

"TENTEN!" Neji shouted my name and grabbed me around the waist. "Don't leave me. Don't do this for me. Stop being so unselfish!!" He shouted. I shook my head and let my tears fall. I pulled his hands away. "T-Ten… Ten…." I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I want you to be happy. I want the children that you bear, to be happy. If you're happy, then so am I, right?" I smiled and shut the door. I just walked out of Neji's life. I had just fallen off the cliff, even though Neji had held out his hand. I just shattered his fragile glass heart, with Hiashi's stone heart… dropping it hard…

-

-

-

-

**I hope it's not too sad. I wrote this and chapter 2 together, but, it was too long, so I decided to put them in to chapters. I hope you like chapter 1. )**


	2. Chapter 2

... 4 years later...

I had begun a very close friendship with Sasuke Uchiha. Even though… Sakura Haruno, well, I bet you can imagine that she got jealous, but well, she got together with Naruto. And well, you all might be wondering, what about Hinata? Well, I bet you can guess, right? Right now… Neji and Hinata… were married. No children yet, but they had just gotten married a year ago. Everyone was invited to their wedding. I just decided not to go. I couldn't bear to see Neji married to another woman… even though Hinata was my friend, my heart… had a tainted speck of hatred for her, even a tainted speck of jealousy…

"Hey. Tenten. You've been acting weird, today…." Sasuke looked at me. We were walking in the park. Sasuke was probably my closest friend, considering that we feel the same pain sometimes…

"Huh? Oh yeah. Uhm, I don't know. I'm not sure. I actually…" I looked at the ground.

"Did you know… today is the first anniversary of Hinata and Neji's marriage?" Sasuke smirked. "I can't believe they haven't gotten a divorce yet."

"I uh. Me neither. I mean… does Naruto really like Sakura?" I asked Sasuke. "Cause, you and Naruto are close friends, so… you must know, right?"

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, Naruto actually still loves Hinata. And well, I've got a crush on Sakura." I stared at him.

"You're so… weird…" I laughed. It was probably the first time in a while.

"What? How am I weird?" Sasuke looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"Ah, well… uhm. I actually don't know. You just are. And well, Naruto… I can't remember… did he put up a fight to keep Hinata his?"

"You bet he did. He's no match for Hiashi Hyuga though…"

"I guess not…" I mumbled quietly.

"And what about you? How did Hiashi separate Neji from you? I mean, Neji Hyuga… he wouldn't give you up even if Hiashi tried…" I stopped walking and looked at my feet. "Tenten?" He stopped and walked back to me.

"Uhm. Well. I actually, left Neji…" I said quietly. Sasuke stared at me.

"You what?" He sounded shocked, well, I guess he should have been.

"Yeah. He threatened to kill Neji, and all these other stuff, if we married, so I left him for his own happiness." I said even quieter.

"Are you serious? You're so stupid. You left Neji for his own happiness? Tenten, you left him in the cold. You are his happiness, and you left him, taking it away…"

"Then why hasn't Neji gotten a divorce from Hinata yet?!" I shouted at Sasuke. I looked up at him, and I had tears in my face. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He wiped a tear away.

"He's waiting for you to come back…" Sasuke told me.

"But… I… I…" Sasuke patted my head.

"You're so silly, Tenten. Go now. Go see Neji. I mean, you haven't seen him since 4 years ago. And today is their anniversary, might as well let it be their divorce day as well…" Sasuke smirked.

"How do you know… it will happen? What if Neji has already fallen in love with Hinata?" I asked him quietly again.

"Tenten. I'm friends with Neji. What I'm telling you, is what he told me. He's waiting for you. He hasn't had well… 'you know' with Hinata, because he doesn't love her, and he won't do it. He's waiting for you to come, Tenten." Sasuke pushed me.

"Wh-What the hell?!" I nearly went flying into a wall.

"If you were unsure, you would have crashed into the wall. Since you didn't, you definitely want Neji back… right?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes then looked away.

"Thanks.. Sasuke.." I mumbled.

"What's that?" He was playing with me. I know it…

"THANK YOU… S-A-S-U-K-E…"

"Good good. Now go. Naruto will be happy. Hinata will be happy. I will be happy. And so will Sakura. Do it…" I nodded and left for the Hyuga Manor.

...

"Hello?" I knocked on the door. Someone opened it… Hanabi Hyuga… Hinata's younger sister.

"Hi… are you… Tenten?" She asked me.

"Uhm. Yes. How do you know?" I asked her. Hanabi's eyes widened and pulled me in.

"COME, COME, COME!!" She shouted at me. I pulled back.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Neji's been having weird mood swings lately. He would start to well, 'spaz' out and start throwing things and his temper would rise, and he would start drinking… and he would think Hinata-neechan was this 'Tenten'. Apparently, that's you, right?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." I heard a dish crack… and then shouts.

"Hurry, hurry!!" She pulled my sleeve.

"Wait. Does Hinata love Neji?" I asked her. Hanabi looked away.

"I think she might. But then again, there's Naruto. She likes him too." I shook my head and sighed and walked into the kitchen. I saw Neji sitting on a chair drinking bottles of beer. There were at least 4 lying on the table. I saw Hinata scrambling around picking things off the floor, for example, the broken dish..

"TENTEN. MORE… BEER…" Neji threw the bottle onto the floor. Hinata stood.

"I'm not Tenten. I'm Hinata."

"What?! NU UH… you… you're Tenten… I married Tenten… more.. Beer…" Neji slammed his fist on the table. I jumped along with Hinata. She reached into the fridge and pulled out another bottle. I pulled her hand and threw the beer into the sink.

"What? T-Tenten-san. What are you doing here?" She asked me. I looked at her with envy, and looked at Neji. I turned my back to her, and walked towards Neji.

"Please. Leave for a moment…" She nodded and was about to walk out when I mentioned to her… "If you still love Naruto, go for him now. He still loves you even though he's dating Sakura Haruno." Hinata's eyes widened.

"I-Is this true?" I looked at her, she was smiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled. She bowed and wiped a tear away.

"N-Naruto-kun. I'm coming…" She smiled and ran out the door, shutting it.

"TENTEN. MORE BEER. I ASKED YOU… ALREADY… DAMMIT…" Neji cursed. His breathing was heavy, and it was filled with the smell of alcohol, and the smell of… depression…

"Neji. It's me." I walked over to him. He looked at me.

"Who…?"

"Neji. It's me. Tenten."

"GEMME A BEER…" He mumbled.

"No… Neji. I'm here. It's okay… I'm here now…." I hugged him from behind.

"What? Don't hug me! I'm married to Tenten!!"

"I am Tenten, Neji. I came back… I came back to.. Accept your offer again…" he looked at me.

"Wha-?" He turned around and stood from his chair.

"I love you. Neji. I know you love me too." He ran his hand through my hair.

"Tenten. You… You… come back!" He hugged me. I nodded.

"I did.. I came back. I want to.. Be together… I don't care… if I get the cursed seal… but, I won't let Hiashi kill you…" I cried.

"He won't…. He's… dead…" Neji suddenly fell from my grasp and he rolled onto the floor...

"NEJI!" I shouted. He was sleeping… I smiled in relief… _Hiashi's... dead??_

... 20 minutes later...

Neji woke up.

"Neji!" I smiled and hugged him. He sat up.

"Tenten? Why are you here? Where's Hinata?" He looked at me.

"Uhm, hi. And uh, Hinata? She left for Naruto…"

"What? Really? So… I was divorced?" I nodded. "Oh.. Why are you here?"

"I came back. I love you, Neji. And I want to marry you, and give birth to your children. I don't care what Hiashi says.." Neji smirked.

"Hiashi's dead, stupid. He died while fighting in some other village..."

"I'm… sorry…" Neji shook his head.

"Ah well. It's okay. He was getting old and annoying anyways. He died just recently." Neji said.

"Oh… uhm, well…" I looked away. He placed his hand under his chin, and guided my eyes back into his. "I uh, Neji… uhmm…" I blushed.

"Tenten... i have something... i need to ask you. It's been a while... since you told me this. and it's been a while since i've.. told you this. but, Tenten. i want you to know that, i still love you very much. Maybe even more than i did before..." Neji held my hand in his. I looked up and met his wonderful lavender eyes. "Tenten. Do you still love me?" I looked at Neji then a smile widened across my face.

"Neji. Of course i love you. I always did, and i always will..." I blinked back a tear. "i'm... just really happy... right now..." I took my hand from his and wiped a tear away.

"Why are you crying..."

"B-Because... i'm just so happy that we can be together." I smiled.

"I didn't say we could be together..." It was like each word that came out of Neji's lips, pierced my heart over and over again.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered. "We can't... b-be?"

"It's not we **can** be together... it's we **will** be together... Tenten. You're so cute when you're nervous." He placed a kiss on my lips. It was short, but loving. How long, have I waited.. for that… "Tenten…" He picked up a box from underneath the mattress. "I've been saving this for you. It's been waiting for 4 years for you. I have another question i want you to answer. Will you marry me?" He held out the same box, with the same ring...

"Yes. And I mean it. Yes. I will!!" I smiled and hugged him tight, kissing him hard on the lips.

... 2 years later...

It was lovely. I had twins. One boy, named Hizashi, after Neji's dad… and one girl, that we named Saki. Saki, was after Sasuke, I guess. He was the one that brought me and Neji back together.

Hinata and Naruto got married. Naruto was happy that Hinata came back for him. And Hinata was happy for leaving Neji, which, i don't know why. Because, well, who would ever want to leave Neji? Definitly not me.

And Sasuke? He got together with Sakura. It turns out that Sakura had been waiting for Sasuke. Weird, huh?

This is what I call a happy ending. And remember? When I said, it was always my dream to marry Neji Hyuga? Well, it's no longer a dream. This is what I call reality, or… a dream come true…

-

-

-

-

**Mostly Nejiten  
Little bit of Naruhina  
Little bit of Sasusaku  
And maybe even a teeny weeny amount of Nejihina. . ick. no offense.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review if you like.**


End file.
